Historic rankings : Age 6 before Infinity
Official Age 6 Final Rankings ← Previous Age Next Age → Alliance Land Rankings # SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 85,689 # ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 72,746 # Buttersweet and tender (#124) 68,498 # •In†erflora• Last round, still strong (#5) 67,919 # tLegion-Lights of Zion *Saven the Raven* (#44) 54,739 # Bloodthirsty Pacifists (#16) 51,442 # Bane of Existence (#116) 50,226 # SAVEN THE RAVEN -BvS- (#216) 50,143 # GONDOLIN (#137) 47,679 # sdrawkcaB (#52) 45,088 Alliance Strength Rankings # SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 31,748,732 # ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 24,690,636 # Buttersweet and tender (#124) 24,534,242 # •In†erflora• Last round, still strong (#5) 22,715,144 # tLegion-Lights of Zion *Saven the Raven* (#44) 19,246,171 # SAVEN THE RAVEN -BvS- (#216) 19,145,122 # Bane of Existence (#116) 18,492,418 # Bloodthirsty Pacifists (#16) 17,779,886 # Saven the Raven-Orkfian Alphabet (#126) 17,257,682 # The AnTir Sinisters (#167) 16,776,100 Alliance Fame Rankings # ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 227,716 # Bane of Existence (#116) 197,671 # Bloodthirsty Pacifists (#16) 180,560 # SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 177,891 # Buttersweet and tender (#124) 157,125 # THE CARNIVAL (#30) 148,358 # SAVEN THE RAVEN -BvS- (#216) 128,541 # tLegion-Lights of Zion *Saven the Raven* (#44) 123,993 # *~*Ancient Cities*~* (#50) 121,848 # Fires Of Fun (#210) 118,160 Individual Land Rankings # Arvingarna Undead Buttersweet and tender (#124) 14,875 # Creative Destruction Nazgul SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 10,949 # Driving Drunk High Elf ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 10,913 # Water Joe High Elf Warblockers EVERYWHERE! (#111) 10,782 # Six Special Spirits Eagle SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 10,616 # Battle Boosted Birds Eagle SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 10,532 # To drunk to hit you High Elf ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 10,347 # ClearlyMisunderstood Nazgul SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 10,158 # Dwaw of Waw Nazgul Dark Order (#145) 9,246 # Natural BugEaters Eagle The Bug removers (#77) 8,623 Individual Strength Rankings # Arvingarna Undead Buttersweet and tender (#124) 8,222,025 # Dwaw of Waw Nazgul Dark Order (#145) 5,882,971 # Europatents - Just say NO! Nazgul reaver is back (#184) 5,818,925 # Creative Destruction Nazgul SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 5,567,130 # Water Joe High Elf Warblockers EVERYWHERE! (#111) 4,597,824 # ClearlyMisunderstood Nazgul SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 4,567,461 # Knights of The Lake Undead Knights of the Round (#41) 4,470,161 # Driving Drunk High Elf ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 3,933,940 # Särimner Nazgul •In†erflora• Last round, still strong (#5) 3,742,167 # Upset Undeads Unite Undead Saven the Raven-Orkfian Alphabet (#126) 3,639,674 Individual Fame Rankings # Driving Drunk High Elf ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 40,813 # Arvingarna Undead Buttersweet and tender (#124) 33,035 # Creative Destruction Nazgul SAVEN THE RAVEN - The New Crew (#176) 32,090 # Glamour DoomZ Eagle -RelaxationOfDoomzNudity- (#114) 27,949 # To drunk to hit you High Elf ~Tribes of Drunkness~ (#6) 27,354 # World Wide Wraiths Nazgul Crackbabies Anonymous (#297) 26,448 # Dwaw of Waw Nazgul Dark Order (#145) 25,226 # Clan Pitt Wyrm Dragon Flower of Lilath (#133) 24,635 # Dain Bornhald Eagle reaver is back (#184) 24,564 # Europatents - Just say NO! Nazgul reaver is back (#184) 23,231 Category:Rankings